And So Kyoya Met Him
by triplechocolatte
Summary: Another odd crossover from me that is a crossover of Ouran Host Club and Code Geass. I actually have an idea of where I'm going with this story, but I"m letting the characters take me where they want to go to get there, so I don't really have a summary for this. It might end up being a Kyoya x Lelouch fanfic, I don't really know.


A/N: I recently started drivers ed. which means hours of time to do nothing but think and half pay attention in class (Just like math class). And that means yet another story that I don't know where I'm going with. Actually, I somewhat know where I'm going with this, but I'm letting the characters get me there. So, let the first chapter of yet another fanfic commence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch Of The Rebellion or Ouran Highschool Host Club

* * *

Kyoya walked through the not-as-impressive-as-Ouran halls of Ashford Academy, a transfer slip and a map of the school gripped tightly in his hand, along with the customary black notebook and pen. Why his father choose to transfer him was beyond him, all he knew was that after breakfast that morning, he was no longer a student at Ouran Private Academy. Kyoya suspected that the transfer had something to do with the time he spent with the host club, but he couldn't tell. Kyoya abruptly stopped in front of a pair of double doors labeled "Student Council" before checking the slip again and entering the room.

The inside of the room held a long table, where a group of about 3 boys and 4 girls were gathered, promising to be the student council. The students reminded Kyoya of the host club after hours, where they sat around and did whatever they pleased. However, Kyoya gently coughed, catching the attention of the group.

"Hello," Kyoya began.

"Oh! You must be the new student, Kyoya, isn't it? You're and eleven aren't you? Suzaku here is one too," A blonde woman, Milly, exclaimed. Kyoya had just enough time between the announcement and when he had to be at the school to do a little research so he knew who he was dealing with. A lot of the student council held no place of high power, political or social. Milly, the president probably held the highest, and her parents were only the founders of the school and exnobles, ousted from power after the death of Lady Marianne.

"Indeed I am. Sorry about the short notice. I was only made known of this information just this morning," Kyoya appologised, quickly scanning each member for the information he hadn't already gathered. During his scan his dark eyes met a pair of purple ones with much the same look as him, calculating and weighing how important he was to him. The purple eyes (so much like Tamaki's, although he would claim to never have had the host king's eye color memorized), belonged to the vice-president, Lelouch Lamperouge, who looked suspiciously like the son of lady Marianne who went missing and was presumed dead after the takeover of Japan by Britannia. He even shared the same first name as the missing prince. A little black mail for later would be helpful in this school that so far seemed dreadfully boring. However, the look in Lelouch's eyes looked so much like an expression he had used thousands of times, a gaurded one to let no secrets by.

Lelouch knew a select amount of information about Kyoya Ootori: that he was the son of the owner of the largest business run by elevens, The Ootori Group; That he was rich, probably the richest of most Elevens; and that he was handsome. The girls at Ashford (Read: Shirley) talked often of males and Kyoya was often withing the conversations. So was Lelouch, but he couldn't help that. After seeing him, he did agree that he was handsome, no one could really deny that. Lelouch didn't have time for thoughts like that, so he waived them off in favor of a more professional approach, standing up to greet Kyoya, "It's fine."

"I'm - ," Milly started.

"Milly Ashford, president; Lelouch Lanperouge, vice -president; Rivalz Cardemonde, secretary; Shirley Fenette, member; Nina Einstein, member; Kallen Stadtfeld, member; Suzaku Kururugi, member. I had some time to reseach before I came," Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

The council fell silent for a few minutes before Rivalz spoke up, "Well, um, Kyoya, do you have your schedule yet?"

"Not yet, I didn't have time to stop by the main office yet," Kyoya confessed, he had gotten behind schedule with all the new research he had a few minutes to do that he arrived almost late for school. That morning had been more hectic for Kyoya than any of his mornings at Ouran, including the ones that involved host club duties. Speaking of Ouran, he hadn't had time to tell the club of his absence, and since he had forgotten his phone at home in his rush, he wondered how badly the club was freaking out. He could almost see the panic the host club was in right about now, but his father's word was law, he couldn't transfer back for fear of disownment or worse. His hands were tied at the situation.

"Here's your schedule, I printed one out in case you didn't have time to stop by the front desk or if you forgot or didn't know where the office was.," Rivalz handed over the paper and Milly shoved Lelouch forwards.

"Lelouch can show you around, you two have virtually the same schedules," That was interesting, the boy must be smart, Kyoya was taking all advanced classes and Lelouch was in most of them?

"Ah, Prez, Lelouch and I have a chess game fourth period today and we absolutely cannot miss this match," Rivalz spoke up.

"And why can you miss this one?" Milly raised an eyebrow, obviously this was an everyday occurrence. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and pulled out his book before starting to write down the information that hadn't come up about Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I managed to get Lelouch a match with Prince Clovis, we absolutely cannot skip this one. It could be Lelouch's big break!" Rivalz pleaded.

Lelouch was a good enough chess player that he could go up against one of the princes? The princes were roumered to be the best chess players possibly in the world. Kyoya scribbled frantically, this was lots of good information for free. If he was a good chess player then maybe he actually was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"I think I could survive a class period alone," Kyoya snapped the book shut and adjusted his glasses once more, deciding that getting to class on time was more important than learning more information on a certain Lelouch, interuppting the conversation and pulling it back to the original topic.

"Alright," Milly frowned, seeming to have gone through this battle before.

"Class starts in a couple minutes, we might want to get going soon," Suzaku changed the subject yet again, grabbing his books for class.

"Suzaku has first period with me, shall we go now?" Lelouch turned to Kyoya and the three left the room, leaving Rivalz to the wrath of Milly.

An awkward silence surrounded the three as they walked down the halls. Kyoya scanning over his schedule, Lelouch going over his next move as Zero, and Suzaku trying to deduce who was Zero. The halls were filled with whispers and squeals as the female population of Ashford caught sight of the three males walking together.

"What made you transfer here Kyoya?" Suzaku asked, trying to come up with something to break the quickly thickening ice between the three of them.

"I don't know, my dad just told me I had been transferred this morning, even I didn't know about it," Kyoya shrugged.

"First period is right here," Lelouch pushed open a door and the three entered the half-filled room and Kyoya entered his first class at Ashford Academy.

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter. In my note pad it was five sheets and took me two days to write. I should probably be working on my summer homework, but oh well. Thanks for reading yet another of my weird Code Geass Ouran crossovers.

R & R


End file.
